Wyatt Smithwright
Wyatt (Minami Yuuya in the Japanese Version) is a secondary character from Beyblade V-Force. Beyblade V-Force Wyatt is one of Kai's classmates from when he went to a private all-boy school at the beginning of Beyblade V-Force called 'Whitford Prep school' . He is a very obsessive fan of Kai. He follows him as often as possible, tries to get him interested, attempts to have a decent conversation with him, etc. He even followed Kai to his apartment, however he was caught and Kai reluctantly allowed him in. Wyatt observed the Beyblade champion's trophies and blades with much adoration. The two were then attacked by Dunga and Kai saved Wyatt by grabbing the back of his uniform vest and throwing him out of the window into a pile of carton boxes. Before that, when Dunga launched his beyblade inside the school building, Kai had also pushed Wyatt down to avoid him being hurt by Voltaic Ape. Later, Wyatt found a challenge note from Dunga which was originally destined to Kai. He went to meet the Saint Shield member with Kai's Dranzer and launcher. When Kai caught up with them on the building rooftop, he took Wyatt's place in the fight, seeing as he could not handle Dranzer's power. The impact caused by Dranzer and Voltaic Ape sent shock waves that pushed Wyatt up over the fence that bordered the roof. Since Wyatt could have been killed from falling down the building, Kai jumped and saved him again. However, as the battle ended and that Kai decided to rejoin team BBA and get back into beyblading, Wyatt was left alone, still thirsty for Kai's recognition. As he came back after Kai one day, asking him to give him some beyblading tips, Wyatt was bluntly rejected by his idol. Slightly frustrated and seeking for mere acknowledgement from Kai, he was approached by Psykick scientists, who trained him for some time and offered him a beyblade and holy beast that would match Dranzer. Hopeful, Wyatt went back to team BBA and challenged Kai. The latter declined, and Dunga showed up to battle the new Psykick recruit. Although Cyber Dranzer's power really was to be feared at first, it really was too much for Wyatt since he had never experienced such thing. The cyber holy beast was also feeding off Wyatt's energy to build its own strength, leaving its current owner in a miserable state. Near the end of the beybattle, Wyyat had practically gone mad and was totally exhausted. When the fight ended, Wyatt collapsed and died in Kai's arms. The guilt Kai felt afterwards for not simply helping Wyatt and therefore avoiding his death, which was turned into mental illness in the English dub, made Kai hallucinate during his battle against Goki because both he and Wyatt had the same possessed look due to Cyber Dranzer. It took the other team BBA members to get Kai back on the right track because he would have otherwise lost the match, truly believing in the illusion he got. Battles Gallery Yuuya.jpg image006.jpg image001.jpg|Wyatt saved by Kai WyattPortalbild.JPG wyattsmith.jpg Wyatt_und_Kai32737744.jpg image005.jpg|Kai and Wyatt 1182385112_f.jpg 202919_100001891085990_7079283_n.jpg|Wyatt Trivia *'Minami' is a common Japanese last name. 'Wyatt' means 'war strength'. *When Kai fights Goki, Kai sees Wyatt, who seems to be in the hospital. Category:Team Psykick Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: V Force Category:Beyblade: V Force